One Day, Hiei
by Goten0040
Summary: Hiei has weird dreams and doesn't believe in love.Kurama says one day he will and he's probably right for Botan begins to see into Hiei's soul.But they have not time for a man named Chaos has other plans.H/B R&R!!!
1. Beach Party!

(Disclaimed: You get the idea)

"No…stop…please," Hiei muttered quietly, "Stop!" BAM! Hiei fell out of his tree. His eyes shot open as pain surged through his body from the fall. 

"Hiei?" Kurama asked walking out on his balcony, 

"What's wrong? Why aren't you in your tree?" 

"I fell out of it," Hiei muttered through gritted teeth. Hiei stood and pain filled his back. He ignored it and climbed his tree. Behind his crimson eyes, the dream continued in the dark untouched depths of his soul. He missed a branch and slid a couple of feet before Kurama managed to grab his hand and pull him up to the balcony.

"How about you stay up here tonight. You seem to be having some trouble with your tree," Kurama said sweetly.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Hiei snapped.

Kurama reentered his room and closed the door. Hiei sat against the railing of the balcony and stared at the deep darkness of sky dotted with the small twinkling stars. The dream was of his mother. He could still hear her screams of mercy. Hiei winced at the pain in his heart. 

"Maybe it was for the best. If I was kept with her, she would have been burned at the stake and Yukina would have been left motherless for more of a time. Oh, mother…" Hiei trailed off into a light but undisturbed slumber. 

"Hiei? Wake up," Kurama said as Hiei's eyes fluttered in the morning sun.

"What?!" Hiei snapped still sleepy.

"Well, you didn't forget that I'm having a beach party today?" Kurama said.

"What beach party?" Hiei asked trying to go back to sleep.

"The beach party that starts in an hour."

"Good, wake me up in an hour," Hiei said sleepily.

"HIEI!" 

"Okay, okay! God, I can't do anything anymore!" Hiei said meanly.

Kurama and Hiei dressed in their swimtrunks quickly. Hiei pulled a T-shirt over his chest as Kurama did with a tanktop. They headed down the road to the beach. The others were already their setting up the picnic.

"Hey guys! Why so late?" Botan asked as her long T-shirt flapped in the wind. 

"Hiei decided he wanted some extra sleep this morning," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei said as he walked past the others to sit in the sand.

Kuwabara was helping Yukina learn to use the boogie board and was obviously enjoying her in her one peace flower bathing suit. Hiei rolled his eyes. Yusuke was also trying to eye Keiko in her tankini as Kurama and Koenma ate some potato chips and dip. Shizuru was with Kurama, trying to look her best in her black tankini with a small skort. Botan walked up behind Hiei.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Botan asked.

"Like what?" Hiei said continuing to watch the ocean.

"I've got a beachball game set up. You wanna play?" Botan said sweetly.

"Not really but you're going to stand there until I do so I guess I will," Hiei said standing up.

They began the game whacking it back and forth and it was usually Botan who lost the ball. 

"Hiei! Don't throw so hard!" Botan yelled as she brought the ball back for the tenth time.

"I've been throwing it soft!" Hiei yelled back. 

The ball hit him in the face for he was not paying attention. It knocked him into the water, which happened to catch him as a wave. 

"Hey!" he yelled as the water splashed over his head.

Hiei came out of the water, soaking wet and covered in seaweed. Botan laughed at the little koorime.

"SHUT UP!" Hiei yelled and pushed Botan in the water.

"AKKK!" she yelled as she became in the same predicament as Hiei.

She was soaked and covered in seaweed as well. Her T-shirt stuck to her skin revealing the small bikini she wore. She pulled the seaweed off her head and walked back onto the beach. Hiei was at work trying to get all the seaweed off of him. He pulled off his T-shirt to reveal his muscular chest. He shook a bit like a dog to get the water out of his hair. 

"Hiei your gonna pay for that!" Botan yelled.

"Ooh, I'm SO scared," Hiei said walking towards the picnic table. 

Yukina walked onto the shore and wrapped the beach towel around herself to warm up. Kuwabara did the same as Yusuke chased Keiko through the tides. Kurama and Shizuru had taken up some surfing and Koenma was enjoying building a sandcastle in his baby form. It wasn't exactly the sandcastle but all the attention from passers-by. 

"Awww, he's so cute!" one woman said. 

"Where's your parents little guy?" another one asked.

Koenma just ignored them but continued to like the affection. 

"Hard to believe he's the sun of a God," Kurama replied walking up to Hiei from the water.

"Yep, what've you been up to," Hiei replied.

"Oh, just surfing with my new girlfriend," Kurama replied proud of himself.

"Whatever," Hiei scowled and grabbed a sandwich, "Love is nothing."

"One day Hiei," Kurama said, "you'll think differently. I don't know when but you will."

"You're crazy," Hiei said and left Kurama at the table to go swimming.


	2. Chaos

Chapter Two: Chaos  
  
"Ready...seeeet...GO!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled in unison.  
  
They ran down the beach at full speed.  
  
"What are we actually here for Koenma?" Hiei muttered.  
  
"Duh, it's Shizuru's birthday! We're throwing her a surprise party. The cake'll be out any minute. That's where Yusuke and Kuwabara headed," Koenma whispered.  
  
"Hn." (Oh, that famous catch phrase! ^_^) Hiei walked toward the beachball place to see Botan watching the ocean from a lawnchair. She sighed heavily as he approached.  
  
"What's with you?" he asked flatly.  
  
"I'm bored. No one will swim race with me," Botan sighed. "Oh, so you like to race?" "Yeah, I love to swim race. It's lots of fun."  
  
"Well, I'll race you but I am quite fast," Hiei said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Bring it on koorime," Botan said evily and they dived into the water.  
  
They swam speedily across the water with Hiei in the lead. It splashed into their faces and behind them as they made it to the finish line of booies. They breathed hard as they held on to the booey.  
  
"You almost...had me," Hiei said through gasps.  
  
"Yeah!" Botan said.  
  
"We missed the party though," Hiei said sounding quite proud of himself.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't noticed," Botan said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
The water had become choppy as they spoke. The current was getting stronger.  
  
"Let's head back," Botan said, beginning to notice the quick pace of the water.  
  
"Okay Bota-" Hiei was cut off as something snapped around his throat.  
  
"HIEI!" Botan yelled.  
  
She looked up and saw the man responsible. He had spiky ink black hair in a long ponytail, crimson eyes, and an evil smirk that sent chills down her spine. He looked like Hiei. A lot like Hiei.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Botan yelled and lunged at him. She missed and fell into the water.  
  
She didn't come back up. Hiei's eyes widened. This wasn't good. The whip tightened around his neck. He grabbed it and pulled it tightly. It hurt as it pierced against his skin. SNAP! Hiei managed to get it free. He dived down into the water.  
  
"If he wants to come after me, he'll wait above water. I can get Botan and swim back to shore," Hiei thought.  
  
Botan wasn't too far ahead. Her body was sinking quickly. He saw her hands on her neck and her feet struggling to move her upward.  
  
"She won't make it..." Hiei thought as he swam up to her. Her face was already turning blue.  
  
"I don't believe I'm doing this," he thought, "I'm going soft."  
  
He pushed his mouth to hers and gave her air. He let loose and grabbed her wrist. They swam speedily through the current. Hiei's vision began to blur. He gave Botan most of his air and swimming at this rate was using up all the oxygen in his body. Hiei felt Botan's hand tighten. He looked back at her. Her hair had come loose and flowed behind her. She looked frieghtened. Hiei relized something ahead. He swam upward for air. He gasped for air as he came out of the water.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei yelled back, frustrated that they were still unnoticed by the Spirit Detectives.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Just shut up and let's go!" Hiei yelled.  
  
~`~  
  
Botan still couldn't believe it. Hiei was saving her. And he'd even given her air! They swam together through the currents.  
  
"He's following us!" she yelled.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" they heard.  
  
"Well it's about damn time!" Hiei yelled as Kurama and Shizuru pulled up in a speed boat. (Where'd THAT come from?) Kuwabara and Yusuke stood on the back fighting Chaos until he disapeered.  
  
"Wha- where the hell did e' go?" Kuwabara asked confused.  
  
"Away," Yusuke said flatly.  
  
"Are you okay guys?" Yukina asked.  
  
Hiei lifted his head. His eyes were half lidded as he breathed hard.  
  
"Hiei should have his air back by now," Botan thought aloud.  
  
Hiei stood as they reached shore. He walked a few feet before falling to the sand.  
  
"HIEI!" they all yelled in unison.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" Botan asked as she lifted him from the sand.  
  
Hiei's body shook violently.  
  
"I...can't-" he stuttered.  
  
"Can't what?" she asked.  
  
"Our powers...alike...combined they-" Hiei fell unconcious.  
  
"Oh, I see, when his whip was around Hiei's throat their powers combined to cause a reaction in his body," Botan said.  
  
"But that can only happen to fire demons and koorimes," Yukina said.  
  
"Then I guess we've got questions to ask," Yusuke said, "when he wakes up."  
  
( I know, it's a bit OOC but I'm trying my best to keep it in character. Plz. NO FLAMES! Thank you and continue by reviewing.) 


	3. WOAH! HOLD ON HERE YOU PATHETIC NINGEN!

Chapter 3  
  
Botan watched the small koorime's chest move up and down as he breathed. He muttered softly words she could not hear and he stirred many times. The others had gone to with Koenma to get more information on this new enemy. She brushed some hair out of his face as he twitched a bit.  
  
"N-no...it's not my fault...IT'S NOT!" he said.  
  
He shot up in bed with a gasp. He breathed heavily. Botan saw his eyes shifting quickly around the room.  
  
"Hiei," she said softly. He turned and his fearful look changed to a relaxed one. "I guess it was just a dream," he whispered to himself.  
  
"What were you dreaming?" she asked cautious of the demon.  
  
"None of your business," he muttered as he turned to the window.  
  
Botan walked behind him. She touched his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't turn around or swing at her.  
  
"What's not your fault, Hiei?" she softly said into his ear.  
  
Hiei's body tensed up. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered.  
  
"Well, YOU were the one dreaming it," she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"So... you were watching over me? You were trying to make sure I was okay?" Hiei asked staring into the nothingness outside the window reflection.  
  
"I guess you could say that," she said, "I was kinda worried about you. You gave us quite a scare...especially me. I-I never got to thank you for giving me that air so thank you."  
  
"I couldn't just let you drown. Uh- what I meant was- whatever. You were pretty fun. I mean, no one really wanted to do something with me for fun. Usually it was trap or something. I never felt so happy. It was so much fun- and yes I meant fun. No one ever cared what I did otherwise. So I should be thanking YOU," Hiei said quickly.  
  
Botan was taken aback from Hiei's words. "You mean that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to but yeah I guess. It's no big deal. Really, anyone woulda done it," Hiei said.  
  
Botan moved her hand down Hiei's arm to his hand. Hiei watched intently, wondering of what she was doing.  
  
"I was happy too. Everyone's forgotten about good ol' Botan. Even Koenma. He's got a new ferry girl named Ayri and he's crazy about her. So much for me," she said trailing off.  
  
"I really thought you two had something," Hiei said as Botan turned away, tearing up, "Hasn't he turned you down before though?" Botan nodded.  
  
"PATHETIC!" Hiei exclaimed. Botan turned, surprised at the change of his voice tone. "You are as pathetic as they come, Botan. Everytime he turns you down you come crawling on your knees back to him. YOU WEAK BAKA NINGEN! IF YOU CONTINUE THIS, YOU'LL DIE ALONE, STILL WAITING FOR YOUR PRECIOUS KOENMA! I understand you care about him, but give it up! He doesn't love you! Don't you realize that? C'mon! I know you're smart enough to notice," Hiei said.  
  
"I know, but I- I didn't want to believe it," Botan said as her voice croaked and choked.  
  
~`~ Hiei was silent. What was he to say? She was alone like him and it didn't look like she could handle it. "Mother," he thought, "mother knew what to do."  
  
Hiei put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He sang the soft lullaby his mother once sang to him as a small child.Botan's sobs calmed. Hiei finished the song and let go of her. He stood and began to walk out of the room. He'd said enough. He didn't even realize how soft he'd become over time.  
  
"This isn't good," he thought to himself, "not good at all."  
  
"Hiei, WAIT!" Botan yelled after him.  
  
"Hn," he muttered and continued down the hall.  
  
"But- HIEI! PLEASE COME BACK!" was all Botan would say.  
  
Hiei stopped in his tracks. "What do you want Botan?" he sighed.  
  
"Hiei, I- I didn't know you were like this," Botan managed to stutter.  
  
"I am NOT soft! I don't know what happened in there! I was just thinking!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Botan teared up. "Oh, I see," she said under her breath. Hiei tried to get away but was pulled back.  
  
Hiei turned and was about to swing when he felt the soft lips of Botan upon his. Tears stroked Botan's cheeks. Hiei was utterly shocked. He pulled away quickly and ran out of the building. "HIEI YOU FOOL!" he kept telling himself, "NOW WHAT?"  
  
(I know, it's short but I liked it. Please don't point out that it's OOC. I feel bad at that. Anywho, I wanted to get into the romance quickly to add to the story later on. The plot hasn't even reached it's minumum yet. PLEASE FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY REVIEW!) 


	4. I don't understand anymore

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh God," Hiei thought as he clambered up into his tree, "what was she thinking- I THINKING?! Oh man, I shoulda never gone soft. Funny, I usually have my thoughts to myself but- I just gotta tell someone. I need help here. I hate to admit it but I do I-" Hiei's thoughts were interuppted as he fell out of his tree.  
  
"I gotta find another place to live," he finished his thoughts aloud as he lay flat on the ground. (^_^ so true nature boy!)  
  
"Hiei?" he heard from above. He looked up to see Yukina and Kuwabara.  
  
"What," Hiei snapped as he stood and dusted himself off. "You alright? You scared us," Yukina said sweetly.  
  
"Hn," Hiei muttered as he turned to walk down the sidewalk. Yukina and Kuwabara gave up and left. Hiei let out a sigh. He couldn't speak. Something was killing him inside.  
  
"Okkasan," he said under his breath, "It's your birthday isn't it...I miss you."  
  
"Hiei get a hold of yourself!" he yelled in his mind. "She's gone and...it's all your fault."  
  
Hiei stiffened at the thought of murder. He ran mindlessly throught the city. Everything was a blur. No familiarities on anyone's faces were known. He couldn't see anything but red now. Inside he was screaming and crying as he did as that one little child. His sadness turned into a loud ring in his ears. Not only was he alone but the only family he had left didn't even know she was his family. He wanted her but he didn't want her to know. He stopped running. Confusion was all around him. No one was around now. Where was everybody? Had he run that far?  
  
"Hiei..." he heard. Hiei jumped.  
  
"Who's there!" he yelled into the silence. Suddenly he could see the land of his birth and all the koorimes. Someone was standing in all the death and distruction. It was himself- no it was that other guy!  
  
"HEY!" he yelled. He turned. He looked just like him.  
  
"Who are you? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" he yelled.  
  
"Why Hiei, I am Chaos. You don't recognize your own father?" he said as he threw a body down to the ground.  
  
"Father?" Hiei said near inaudible. Okkasan's body lay on the ground.  
  
"I see," he said getting serious again, "because I looked so much like you the koorimes thought I was the one who killed my mother. But I didn't...it was you...IT WAS YOU YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Chaos laughed, "Come and get me you little boy."  
  
Hiei started screaming out of anger and sorrow. He couldn't stop screaming.  
  
"HIEI!" he heard. He came out of the strange reverie. He breathed hard. He looked at the one who was shaking him.  
  
"Botan..." was all he could mutter with his quivering lips. He couldn't recognize his surroundings.  
  
"It's okay," she said, "it's a good thing I followed you. You nearly collapsed in the middle of the city."  
  
"Wh-where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Your at my apartment," she said, "I brought you here on my oar."  
  
"Yeah..." Hiei said as he looked as his hands.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I...just don't trust you yet," he said.  
  
Botan brushed some hair out of his face. Her eyes were beautiful. Why did she care for him so?  
  
"Whenever you feel like talking, I'll always listen," Botan said sweetly.  
  
"Botan?" he said in an unfamiliat tone even to himself, "Why do you care for me like this? I've always stayed away from people and hated those I got close to. I don't understand."  
  
"I think that everyone deserves to have someone that cares about them and it was nice getting to know you a little on the beach," she said in the same tone she had used earlier before the kiss.  
  
"Yeah...that Chaos dude-" Hiei stopped.  
  
"Chaos? That evil guy said his name?" Botan said surprised.  
  
"In my dream...and he also claimed he was...was," Hiei didn't finish.  
  
"Was what?" Botan asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
"My father," Hiei muttered, "and he killed my mom. I was blamed because I look so much like him. I always thought I had blindingly murdered my mom. Now I-I just don't know what to think."  
  
Botan had a strange look on her face. It was compasionate but fearful.  
  
"Hiei..." she trailed off. Hiei tried to look away from her face. He couldn't. In fact he caught himself moving in closer to hers.  
  
"HIEI!" his mind was screaming, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! HIEI!"  
  
Hiei backed away just before their lips touched. (Awwww man!)  
  
"I can't," Hiei muttered, "I can't fall for you. That puts more people in danger. NO! I WON'T DO THIS!"  
  
"HIEI! CALM YOURSELF!" Botan yelled and slapped him across the face, "You won't win this battle by yourself and you know it! You have to have something to fight for!"  
  
"No...NO!" Hiei yelled and tried to run but was held back.  
  
"You run from all your problems don't you?!" she said.  
  
"No," he said, his head held down in shame as tear gems sparkled on the floor, "I run from the ones who try to care for me because they all die."  
  
Botan was shocked by this reaction from him. It was completely out of character. (And that means that I know he is. Deal with it!)  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't keep a hold of myself anymore."  
  
Botan pulled him to her and cried in his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I hate to see you like this."  
  
He left from her grasp and stood, looking at her. He felt his body move closer to hers. He kissed her lips softly, backed away a second, and kissed her harder.  
  
"Hiei I uh-" Botan was cut off.  
  
"Don't say anything and I mean it. I'll see you later," Hiei said and hopped out her window.  
  
Botan felt her heart beating fast. She fell backwards onto her bed, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I-I don't believe this!" she laughed, "I'm in love with Hiei! It's so funny! I don't believe it! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
(Hey...THAT IS FUNNY! LMAO! Please review. I love those reviews! I SALUTE ALL HIEI/BOTAN FANS! ) 


	5. Why? It all happened a long time ago

Chapter 5

Hiei felt strange as he walked through the city. He felt as if he was dazed. He noticed not one person for he was suddenly relizing how fast this was going. It felt so familiar. He had felt this way once and only once before. He was only a child and she was somewhere around his age. 

"Back in koorime village…" he muttered.

__

"Hiei," his mother,Okassan, said quietly as the stars sparkled in the early morning sky, "The coast is clear. You may go to the river to bathe now. Be careful out there." 

"Yes mother," the small voice said as he walked silently out the door.

The river was cold as it always was at this time of night. He walked out of the water and changed into his clothes quickly. He heard someone approaching him. He quickly hid behind a large rock. A young koorime girl appeared from the road. Her hair was pulled up in a short ponytail and it bounced as she walked in her short blue and violet kimono. Her legs were bare from the shortness of the kimono and her small slide on shoes made her walk with a hop. She was quite adorable. She stopped and stared into his direction.

"Hello?" she asked as she continued to stare. He hid behind the rock still.

"I know someone's there," she said as she walked towards him, "I can hear your breathing." Hiei had no choice. He slowly appeared from the rock.

"Hey! You're not a koorime. You-you're a mrmfrm!" she yelled before he covered her mouth. 

"Shhh, no one is supposed to know," he whispered, "Please don't tell. My mother will be disgraced."

"Oh, okay, I won't tell," she chirped in her sweet voice, "What is your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's Hiei."

"My name is- it's Kate," she said as if she had to think of it.

"It's okay, I don't need your real name. I'll call you Kate," he said.They smiled at each other. 

"We can play tomorrow," she said, "I'll meet you here tomorrow night at midnight so get plenty of sleep!"

"Okay!" he said as he ran back up the path.

He sighed. 

"Botan looks a lot like Kate. Maybe that's why I kissed her," he thought, "But Kate-"

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said as he walked up behind him.

"Oh, hey Kurama," Hiei said softly.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" he asked as he watched his glum friend walk as if he was walking through tons of mud and muck.

"I'm recalling a lot of things that happened to me in my past. I don't enjoy it but I have to," he said.

"Why?"

"Because, I have to see if I can remember my father's weaknesses."

"Your father? You never mentioned much about him to me before," he said as he sat on a bench.

"Yeah, but it turns out that we have reaquainted."

"WHAT?!"

"Chaos… is my father… the one who attacked us at the beach," he said ashamed of himself, "I trust you will not tell anyone about this unless I can't defeat him."

"Okay, Hiei, you have my word. I won't tell a soul," he said, putting on the soft smile he always had.

Hiei stared up at the sky.

"Mother…" he thought, "… I miss you…"

Kurama watched the dream glaze come over his friends eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if Hiei wasn't going through a change. It was certainly a turning point in his life. He had never seen the look on his face. He seemed so far away from his body, in another world. His smile was soft and pure and his crimson eyes, full of emotion, seemed to sparkle in sadness and hope.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he continued to watch.

Hiei blinked a moment, the glaze leaving his eyes.

"Wha-what?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Oh, nothing, see you tomorrow, Kurama," he said standing and beginning to walk away.

"Tomorrow?" Kurama asked his brother-like friend.

"Yes, I am not staying with you tonight. I… have some things I need to take care of," he said, staring ahead of him as if he was making a plan.

It occurred to him- the rest of the story.

__

"HIEI!" the young girl screamed. It had been about three months since the met. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he stood in front on guard. The gasps… all those people knew who he was.

-later-

"I'm sorry Hiei," she said, tears streaming her face as she hugged him.

"It's okay, but I must go," he said.

"Wait! I can come with you!" she said excited, "We can go together! Just the two of us!" Hiei smiled at the thought of being with his only friend for all eternity.

Then it happened…

"CHAOS!" Hiei yelled as he punched a wall. 

He didn't realize where he was anymore. Tears threatened his eyes. Chaos appeared there and killed her before his own eyes all those years ago. How could he have not noticed him before?! It was so strange how the memory suddenly invaded his mind.

"THAT'S IT! NOW I KNOW WHY! I WASN'T KISSING BOTAN! I WAS KISSING KATE!" he thought, "But… why… would I imagine it was… SHE CAN'T BE!"

Hiei suddenly realized where he was. He had to ask Botan a question. It would have to be one of the most important questions of his life. He took off at top speed trying to find her. It was rushing through his mind. Kate… Yukina… Botan… Kurama… and all the others he cared for. He quickly ran up the stairs to her apartment and stopped at the door.

"BOTAN I-" Hiei stopped abruptly in the apartment.

He lifted the note to his eyes.

__

I have Botan. I will take her life unless you meet me at the river at midnight. You will show or her death will come. Bring no one.

Chaos.

Hiei dropped the note and stared forward. He couldn't have known. He couldn't have known that she was really… 


	6. The Final Battle Begins Hiei and Kurama'...

Chapter 6

"There is no reason to freak out," Hiei thought to himself, "I must stay calm. If I don't, it could be fatal." 

He lay on Botan's bed, staring at the ceiling. He really had no reason to save her… before. HE had to know if it was true, if she was really Kate. He rolled over on his side and let one soft tear flow down his cheek. He picked up the samll Hiruseki stone and watched it glisten in his hand. It was lovely, but not as beautiful as his mother's. He sat up and opened a bag he had brough there earlier that day. He unzipped it and pulled out some clothes. He changed into the dark, long-sleeved, blue shirt and gray jeans. He pulled on some sneakers and pulled an orange scarf around his head.

"Now, I'm ready. If I make it through this- No, WHEN I make it through this, I will see my mother's grave for the first time in my life." 

Hiei walked down the crowded streets of the city once again. It was night but still, many were out. As he walked, Hiei began to take notice of everyone's faces. So bright, so happy, so… together. He would never admit how much he wanted to be with his friends now. He did love them, like family even, but he'd never tell. He always concealed it away, especially after Kate died. He walked past Kurama's house as he saw the light in the window go out. He could hear Kurama reading a bedtime story to his little brother, Shuuichi. 

"If I don't make it," he thought, "Always know that I love you Kurama, my brother."

He was finally in the park, but it was early. He lay on the grass and stared up at the bright shining stars. He had never realized everything he had. Before, he was a loner, a petty thief, just looking for a chance to survive. Kurama gave him that chance. Why had he always let him down though? Kurama was the only one in his life that had ever given a damn before. Then there was Yukina. Yukina was so beautiful now. He didn't mind Kuwabara anymore either. He just wanted her to be happy. Yusuke, one of his friends that seemed to have slight logic but a loving heart. He knew he could go to him. Koenma and Shizuru, they were the ones who kept everyone in line. Botan… the dearest to him at the moment. He no longer cared if she was Kate. He loved her now. He cried three tears, three Hiruseki stones, and lay them down with a marble, one Kurama had given to him, that he kept to his heart. He lay them in the place where they had met and stood.

"It is time," he said softly, "to take my leave. I love you guys, and, believe it or not, will never forget you." 

Cherry blossom petals seemed to flow around him as if on cue. He walked off to the river. He didn't know what would happen anymore. He didn't care. He had said his goodbyes in his own way. If they didn't notice he was gone, he wouldn't be surprised. His crimson eyes showed true emotion for the first time. He stopped at the river. 

"I'm here, Chaos. I'm here to fight," he said in a low voice. 

Botan appeared before him, nude and wrapped in wires. He pulled out his katana and looked toward the sky. Chaos stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tell me Chaos! WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME NOW?!" he yelled.

"That's easy, Hiei. You may not know this but your seventeenth birthday is today. Your power is finally at his maximum and now I will make you use it to my advantage," he said nonchalantly.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN NEVER MAKE ME- MAKE ME HURT THOSE WHO NO LONGER DESERVE IT! Believe me, I was once like you, father, but no longer. You can change to father! You can have people you love and care about! People that are behind you every step of the way! Don't you understand father?! It makes you stronger, not weaker, when you have someone to fight for."

"Touching speech, but it's coming from a weakling. If you won't give me your power, I'll just take it for myself!" he yelled as he lifted his hand.

Hiei felt a sharp pain in his forehead. He screamed in torture as the scarf burned away. 

"HIEI!" Botan yelled. 

Hiei fell to the ground writhing in agony. He felt the jagan eye fighting the dark powers trying to overcome it.

***

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as he shot up in bed. 

Something had happened, something bad. He could feel it. He pulled on his jeans, T-shirt, and jacket. He looked out his window at the forlorn tree. Something suddenly flashed in his mind.

__

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Oh, nothing, see you tomorrow, Kurama," he said standing and beginning to walk away.

"Tomorrow?" Kurama asked his brother-like friend.

"Oh, no," Kurama thought as he ran out his door, "Hiei's going to die!"

He ran through the now empty streets continuing to yell for Hiei to hold on a little longer. He could feel his scream in his mind.

"KURAMA!" he heard. 

He turned to see Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, standing behind him. 

"Hiei may die! We must hurry!" he said. 

The others said not another word and followed.

"Hiei, brother, hold on… for our sake…"

__


	7. Mother's Love, Final Battle Victor

Chapter 7

Hiei kept screaming as he continued to trudge toward his father. His jagan was being removed by his father's hand and the closer he got, the more pain jolted into him. 

"This pain isn't making you change?! Well, I have a different opposition!" he said as Hiei's pain subsided, blood running into his eyes. 

He heard Botan screaming now. He turned and saw all those wires electricuting her. Her body couldn't take that long. 

"NO! STOP IT!" he yelled as he attacked his father, "I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt my friends and especially her!"

"Fair enough," he said and her sound cut off quickly, "You won't see her in the same light when I'm through with you though."

"Just do what you have to do," Hiei said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The blows were long and hard and he felt each one with more pain then the last. His vision was blurred and his eyelashes were caked in blood. His face was battered and bruised and his body was worse than his face. Chaos stopped suddenly as Hiei looked up into the man's eyes.

"O-okkasan," he muttered, "that desperation in your eyes. You have the same look she had before she died. I love it!"

Hiei didn't know that a man like him could exist but he couldn't say a word. He hit his knees. He was feeling all the pain he had caused others, just by looking into the killer's eyes. He had to stop him. He had to repent for all his sins in the living world, Makai, and Reikai. He'd done so much. He could see his mother's face flashing through all the other faces of his friends along with Kate and Botan. He felt a blow to his head. Mother, Kurama, Botan, Kate, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Shizuru- all the people he cared about- flashed through his mind a thousand times before he went blank. He didn't pass into unconciousness though. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled, "YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERY LIFE YOU HAVE ENDANGERED! ULTIMATE DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME!!!"

***

Kurama saw the black flames from the park. He held the small Hiruseki stones and the marble in his hand. He clutched it as he watched the flames arise to the sky. 

"H-hiei," he whispered.

He ran off toward the fire. Yusuke watched him leave. 

"Yukina," Kuwabara said softly, "before we follow, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Hiei is not just one of your friends. The reason he is so protective of you is because……… he is your brother."

"I know," Yukina said to the shock of the others.

"But- how?" the two boys asked.

"Hiei left when he was a small child. When my mother died, I was hit on the head very hard. I lost my memory of him until recently. Don't tell me how I remembered but I think it was yesterday. I say a desperation in his eyes I had never seen since my mother. I saw so many feelings and he had not even seen me watching. Come, we must go."

***

"HIEI!" Lurama yelled as he raced down the hill to the river. 

He saw Botan lying in a heap of wires, her blue hair surrounding her soft face. Kurama looked over to the fire. He heard Chaos's last scream of life. No trace of him was left. Botan was given Kurama's jacket and Yukina's overdress before she ran into the smoke and rubble. 

"HIEI!" she yelled, "HIEI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ANSWER ME!"

Kurama walked through the smoke, holding something in his arms, Hiei. His jagan was gone. It seemed in a last attempt to win, Chaos had managed to remove it completely. Hiei lay limp in Kurama's arms, tears dropping on his pale face from Kurama's glistening, emerald eyes. Botan was the first one there, followed by Yukina. She stroked his soft face.

"Is he……… dead?" she asked, her voice meak and quiet.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't have a heartbeat but he is still breathing. We could never get him to the hospital in time," Kurama said, failing to keep a straight.

"Don't leave me, Hiei," Botan whispered, laying her head on his chest.

Something glistened as Botan cried. The Hiruseki stone fell to the grass. It was only one, but lovlier than any teargem, including that of Okkasan's, ever cried. It was cried out of loss of love. He didn't deserve it.

***

Hiei could see a twinkle that seemed far off. He reached for it, but he felt as if he was under water.

"Hiei," a soft whispere echoed through the land.

"Wha? Who are you? Where are you?" his thoughts echoed as he couldn't speak.

"Hiei," the glisten appeared to be a young woman with light blue and white hair, in a slight odango style except it hung in loops around her ears. Her pink kimono dragged the ground. Angel wings were on her back and her long purple sash drug the ground with her kimono. Her eyes were deep crimson and happy. He smile was soft and weak.

"Hiei, you have grown so," she said and hugged him slightly.

"O-okkasan," he whispered.

"You have many that love and care about you Hiei, as I do, my son. For you, I will give up what life I have left and I can never return to even the Reikai. Please take care of them."

"But-"

"No buts. I have made my decision. Live Hiei. LIVE!"

***

__

Botan jolted up suddenly. 

"What is it Botan?" Kurama asked, expecting the worst.

"Hiei, he- he-" Botan trailed off in tears.

"Botan," Kurama and the others softly watched.

Botan looked up smiling, tears streaming her cheeks.

"HE- HE HAS A HEARTBEAT! HIEI'S ALIVE!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exasperated.

"O-oka-okkasan," he muttered.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked softly. 

Hiei opened his eyes, only small slits with small, sparkling rubies, shining with a soft glow of happiness, relief, and sorrow.

"Hiei," was all Botan muttered before embracing him.

Hiei backed away a moment.

"Wait," he said, "Tell me first. Does the name Kate sound familiar to you?"

Botan was a bit surprised.

"You know my incarnation name?!"

"I knew all along," he said standing, and brushing himself off to the others' surprise.

"H-hiei I-" Botan tried to say before he cut her off.

"There is no reason for you to worry about me anymore, Botan, Yukina, Kurama. I fight for you guys- most of all."

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Botan yelled, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Does it really matter to you what I do and do not know," he said as he turned to her, smiling a sweet smile, an unatural smile to those who knew him best.

"BROTHER HIEI!" yukina yelled, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes, Yukina, I know you mis understand why I never told you these things. But I don't think I'M the one you should be hugging. It appears that Kuwabara is feeling a bit left out."

"Hiei, you've changed," she said quickly.

"Mother is the reason for that. She died for me- for us."

Yukina looked down at the ground. Hiei felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurama," he said smiling at his emerald-eyed brother (so to speak).

Kurama noticed something. 

"Your jagan… it's gone Hiei."

"Yes, I know. It's all for the better though. I think I'm going to try to live my life the way I would have if my mother was still alive, if Chaos had never come, and if I was never The Forbidden Child… if Kate never died."

"Hiei," Botan said softly.

"But don't think you've seen the last of me,the dark Hiei. AHAHAHAHA! I'm still the Hiei you have all come to know, but I will go a bit easier on you guys, even Kuwabara."

"Yeah, that'll be a miracle," Kuwa said flatly.

"You say somethin' over there?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice, averting his eyes to Kuwa.

"I didn't say nothin'," Kuwa said quickly and innocently.

"Whatever. Botan, let us take our leave," Hiei said.

"Me? Why?"

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," he said, taking her by the hand, "Let us go."

"Okay."

__

Somewhere out there,someone's sayin' a prayer,

That we'll find each other, that big somewhere

Out there…

(I know, I'm sure the quote made it lame, but I thought it fit. This is the end but there will be a sequal. I promise. Please give some good reviews. I enjoy those so much and thanks to all those who reviewed and inspired me to write more. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I work very hard, just to impress or touch someone. That's all for now.

Until next time!

-Goten0040 


End file.
